Ranma Saotome (Continuum – 74928631)
Appearance Of slender build and with a youthful, feminine visage, this version of Ranma Saotome cuts quite a different figure than usually associated with other versions Ranma and he is occasionally mistaken for a female because of his delicate features. As Raiden Ranma gains the rugged handsomeness of other Ranma’s as well as becomes a virtual walking mound of muscle with long pale hair that is coarsely braided. Personality Ranms is incredibly calculating, cunning and analytical. He is able to carefully look past his feelings and see the real situation at hand, which has been demonstrated on more than one occasion. He is extremely perceptive, able to quickly recognize the patterns and mistakes that his opponents make, which gives him an edge. In battle, while his preference is to concoct strategies based on deduction of his opponents' fighting abilities and style, his natural battle instincts are also highly tuned. However, his care for his friends and family are the backbone of his fighting drive, as he would sacrifice just about anything to protect them. Ranma has a very kind heart, and several villains in the series will use this ploy against him in order to beat him. In the face of adversity, Ranma has the uncommon ability to shun all emotions and shine a blank slate, thinking three to four steps ahead to clutch the pinch and seize control of the situation. Coupled with his vast intelligence, his detached emotional state is perhaps his greatest asset. Despite his physical appearance, Ranma has very high durability, shown in almost all of his matches. Because of his analyzation lenience and handicap, he is always the most injured in his fights, but manages to pull a trick out of his hat to decide the match. He also has a tendency to plan for all possible futures, one that may or may not be, because he believes that nothing is ever certain and that you must be prepared. As Rayden, he retains all of his intellectual capabilities, but started out as brash, young, and arrogant placing his selfish needs before that of those around him. Due to his mighty power and appearance, he felt that he was entitled to rule with an iron fist. However as the two personalities began to merge he began to develop a humble and compassionate heart. History Early Life While still a young boy Ranma suffered a training accident while still a young boy and it left him crippled in one leg. The Beginning Ranma accompanied his father Doctor Saotome Genma, physics engineer, who was working in concert with General Kuno (Thunderbolt) Godai, to create a new weapon to maintain the Cold War called the Gamma Bomb, which was being open-air tested in the Nevada desert under the supervision of Security Directorate Representative Tendo Soun, along with his three daughters. It was during this time that noticed a fellow walking out onto the area, lost. it was one minute to bomb detonation, so naturally everyone wanted to halt the timer, but General Kuno would have none of it, so Soun Tendo’s impulsive daughter hopped in a jeep and tried to warn Ryoga that he was just a mile shy of ground zero, she managed to get him to cover right when the bomb went off and caught her with a full-force Gamma burst. Both of Akane’s sisters went to try and stop her so were caught in the blast as well The Pattern The four soon began their carriers as hero’s quickly becoming famous. Unfortunately over time Ranma began seeing connections and patterns in seemingly unrelated murders, attacks, and business acquisitions, all tied to individual named Kira. Since there was no actual proof he decided not to disclose his findings to the others opting to investigate it himself. Eventually Ranma’s investigations led him to Light Yagami who given his intellect Ranma was already acquainted with. After quickly deducing that he was Kira Light confessed and stated that he will kill the others if Ranmas'' interference continues. And that he sent a little surprise to show that he met business. The game begins Kira’s men attacked Ryoga and the others though they were dispatched they found that they quite a bit stronger then they should be. After defeating Kira's men, Ranma took Ryoga and Traveled to Paris to locate a geneticist in hiding. When she is found, she tells them light’s plan. They learn that Light is attempting to recreate the process that gave Ryoga and the others their powers. And had subtly taken various samples. Unfortunately Light has covered his tracks quite well and there is no way to prove and with the stress load steadily increasing for the others Ranma was left to his own devices Light captures and tortures Ranma, while the others are pinned down with various cannon folder. Light reveals that he has integrated himself in almost every aspect of the criminal underworld as well as owning shares in multiple companies, and intends to instigate a world war with super humans taken the place of nuclear weapons leading the world in a new age purging it of all evil and making himself a fortune in the process. The fight outside collapses the building where Light is holding Ranma captive beneath the rubble. Ranma is saved just in time by Nabiki. While recovering Ranma puts everything together. Shogi Ranma reveals that Light has created four super soldiers each mimicking the abilities of Ryoga Nabiki, Kasumi, and Akane. Each is from different parts of the world and have been sent out to attack various world leaders in an attempt to start a genetic weapons race. While the heroes went off to stop them Ranma set out to confront Light. Tsumi The final battle between Light and Ranma consist of a literal Shogi game. By sheer coincidence their moves mirror the various battles between Nabiki and the others. About half way through the match the two continue it verbally, with with them stating their moves aloud until Ranma wins both the game and the game of wits they've been going at. With the match ending the crises averted Ranma reveals that he previously replaced Light's personal diary what he called his Death Note that contained all his plans and financing with a duplicate. The original was given to Nabiki who decrypted the code. The bulk of Lights assets were seized, financially crippling him. It was hear that Light casually turned to Ranma and told him that he was going to kill him and everyone he loved. Ranma uses his power of foresight to anticipate the impending physical confrontation and is surprised find out that Light has the same ability. The both realize that Light with win due both to his viciousness and Ranma’s injury. Ranma decides to take a third option. With a quick distraction Ranma grabs Light and forces them both over the balcony and into the waterfall below just in time for the others to see. Missing and presumed dead No bodies are found and they are both declared dead. Birth of Raiden Ranma was Later found it turns out striking the waterfall broke his momentum enough to survive the fall. After getting all of his affairs in order Ranma decides to travel. During a pilgrimage to Mount Fuji he somehow wound up in a cave where he found a walking stick, which turns into a hammer when he strikes the ground with it, transforming him into the human avatar for the god, Raiden. Powers and Abilities Powers Ranma Omniscience/Superhuman Intelligence: Ranma is one of the most intellectually advanced beings in the world. As a subsitute for form the more strenuous physical training he has trained in various spiritual disciplines allowing his brain to become untapped by outside forces. As a result, he is capable of knowledge and comprehension beyond the human ability to understand. He is potentially capable of mastering every worldly subject and capable of adopting concepts completely foreign to his environment. His ability to predict probable outcomes of tactical and strategic scenarios is so advanced that it borders on clairvoyance. His intuition is heightened to the degree that his hunches are almost always correct. He is so intelligent, his mind is completely aware of any changes to reality or time. However, even with such a vast intellect, he still retains all of his emotions and personality. *'''''Kinetic Memory (Computer Brain): His mind works in the same way as a computer with unlimited storage capacity, only much faster. Also, his mind allows him to instantly recall specific information with incredible speed and accuracy. He's able to store everything that he experiences in a photographic memory and retrieve it immediately without the typical human pause for thought. The sheer speed of his thoughts are so fast that he is able to make snap decisions about his surroundings and create complex scenarios at that same speed. As such, Ranma is able to track the probability of an event by piecing together stored data. **''Multi-Tasking: He is able to perform several mental functions at once without losing focus on any of them. For example, Ranma can use his mind to replay a movie he had watched previously, play a game of shogi, and focus on battling an opponent without any one task distracting him from another. Raiden As the avatar of Raiden, Ranma possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the gods. However, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. The Mighty Raiden, the God of lightning, thunder 1 and storms is the most powerful being on the planet and one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Besides being the strongest man in creation, and durable enough to withstand a blast from Celestials, Raiden also has energy manipulation powers that are on par with the Silver Surfer, and magical abilities that have been shown, on occasion, to be quite powerful. He is also armed with Mjolnir, the mystical warhammer that has been shown to be capable of opening passageways through space and time, blocking all sorts of energy blasts, and bending the elements to its master’s will. Raiden has been shown to be able to swing Mjolnir at twice the speed of light (and this was never claimed to the fastest that Raiden could swing it either). Raiden is a god, trained and skilled in the arts of battle, and he’s been doing it for countless ages. While Raiden has usually been shown to rely solely on his fighting ability, super strength, and well nigh invulnerability, he has so many other options available to him if a fight starts going badly. He has complete mastery over the weather, he can open chasms in the earth, he can even drain the soul out of his opponent’s body, or if worst comes to worst, use the dreaded Godblast, an attack that is so powerful that one time Mjolnir shatered from the amount of power Raiden channeled. '''Superhuman Strength:' As the avatar of Raiden Ranma is one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. His strength has been called unlimited. His feats include easily lifting over a millions tons without any effort, crumbling Uru into dust, defeating and overpowering superhumans in single combat, overpowering cosmic entities when pressed in battle and physically destroying stars, planets, and moons with only his fists. Raiden also possesses a magical belt that doubles his natural strength. Raiden is also capable of entering into a state of Berserker Rage known as Warrior's Madness, which will temporarily increase his strength and stamina tenfold but will only do so in desperate situations because it threatens his sanity. Despite the fact that he always restrains and holds back his vast strength against mortals, he has been capable of stalemating an enraged Hulk-chan in strength (depsite the fact that Akane was constantly increasing in strength every moment) for hours without tiring at all and while restraining himself as always. Superhuman Stamina: Raiden's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. His muscles produce no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to hold his breath for an undefined period of time and exert himself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all. Using the Belt of Strength also doubles his stamina. While in the Warrior's Madness, Ranma's stamina also increases tenfold. Superhuman Senses: Raiden's superhuman sense's allow him to effortlessly see objects as far out as the edge of the Solar System, allow him to track objects traveling faster than light, and hears cries from the other side of the planet. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Raiden's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. He is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Self Sustenance: He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep. Godlike Invulnerability: Being a god affords Raiden absolute invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead, and radiation poisoning. Raiden can drink mead all day long and not get drunk. He has withstood direct blows from beings with vast superhuman strength such as Hulk-chan. Raiden can survive in the heart of the Sun with no discomfort, has flown through the heart of stars, and survived point blank energy explosions capable of destroying entire planets. He has survived a supernova blast of an exploding star unharmed, the gravity of a Neutron Star, and withstood the weight of a score of entire planets. Raiden is extremely difficult to kill as his life force is considerably augmented by his godlike heritage, powers, and Mjolnir. Superhuman Speed: Raiden can move at extreme speeds. Raiden can fly to the sun in a matter of minutes. He can swing Mjolnir at TWICE the speed of light. It has been established that the speed of Raiden’s hammer transcends both Time & Space. In addition, Raiden can appear anywhere across the Universe or other dimensions in just seconds. Raiden could visually detect objects that move at fantastic speeds. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Raiden. In the rare instances that he is injured, his body is capable of repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the body of a human being. He can regenerate missing limbs or organs, with the aid of magical forces such as Mjolnir. Abilities Ranma Vast Amount of Intellect // Unparalleled Precision::''' ''Dr. Saotome is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. He is very knowledgeable in basically all forms of knowledge. Before he was eight he was learning about ki manipulation, chemistry, history and physics. Ranma possesses a mastery of electrical, mechanical and aerospace engineering, electronics, chemistry, all levels of physics, and human biology. A visionary theoretician and inspired machine smith, he has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, biochemistry, robotics, computers, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, energy manipulation, spectral analysis and more. Ranma’s patents are so valuable that he is able to bankroll the team, without any undue financial stress. Ranma's knowledge ranges from knowing a vast amount of knowledge from the past, present, and calculating various scenarios that will lead to the future. He seems to know more about every situation than anyone else during and is always a few steps ahead of everyone else as well. On countless occasions it has been demonstrated upon the sheer depth of Kurama's intellectual capabilities. Coupled with his inate ability to conceal his emotions in the face of adversity, his mind makes Ranma incredibly powerful. Master Tactician and Strategist: Ranma's instincts as well as his reasoning ability have allowed him to mold himself into a master strategist, tactician, and analyst. Ranma always watches the people around him and can accurately deduce what they are thinking most of the time. As a result he is frequently the first person to point out or find a weakness in his opponent's abilities or fighting style and exploit them to his advantage. Ranma is a genius who not only often surprises people with his skills and knowledge, or talent in planning strategies, but also in the arts as well as martial and magical lore. His ability to think several steps before the enemy almost always ensures his victory. *'Indomitable Will': Although he has no superhuman powers, Ranma's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. * Calculated Combat: Ranma has learned to weaponize his ability to predict probable outcomes of tactical and strategic scenarios on opponent it allows him to analyze them and take enemy’s capabilities and personalities, even subconscious reflexes every reaction that the target would use into account; predict their actions, and plan out, move for move, the ensuing fight and shut them down accordingly. However Ranma can't account for every possibility, so he puts himself into positions where the most probable action by his opponent best suits his purposes. Master of Stealth: Ranma has mastered the opening stance of his fathers Umi senken. Expert Combatant: Despite his handicap Ranma is still a very proficient and agile fighter both with and without weapons. Though he is no longer the heir he has continued his training in anything goes incorporating various styles and techniques such as aikido, Jiu-jitsu, and Wing-Chun to create own variation. Obviously Ranma is a lot less mobile then his counterparts so he specializes mostly in close combat using his knowledge of biology, medicine, and chi manipulation to quickly incapacitate his foes. *''Weapons Master:'' a little while after his accident ranma decided to train in a Bo-style called Kitsui no Zouheishou. The versatility of style makes the one thing he was looking for a substitute to the anything goes style. Raiden Great Knowledge of Magic: Raiden possesses knowledge and use of Runes which granted him a virtually infinite supply of mystical power and spells in addition to his other powers, considerably honing his long undeveloped vast magical potential. Master Combatant: Raiden is a superbly skilled warrior trained in the arts of war with over countless eons of combat experience. He is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and wars. Raiden is one of the most skilled fighters to ever walk the Earth. He is a master marksman, and is proficient in all areas of combat including hand-to-hand and is skilled in the use of all Ancient Japanese weapons specializing in swordsmanship and hammer throwing. Raiden's fighting style is very different from ranmas, though they both can be recognized as anything goes Raidens martial methods is influenced by the fighting arts of the Gods. Being a God allows Raiden to learn and master nearly all martial arts of the heavens as well. This gives Raiden a huge advantage in combat by tapping into a vast multi-cultural perspective of combat arts, skills, strategies and tactics. Raiden is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and wars. Master Tactician: For over thousands of years, he has lead warriors into battle against overwhelming forces with great leadership and employing strategies and tactics from possibly every culture on Earth. Strength level Class 100+; Raiden possesses vast physical strength, to which the exact limit is unknown, but he is able to lift far in excess of 100 tons effortlessly. He has shown enough strength to move and lift objects that are as heavy as the Earth and shatter entire planets with his blows. Raiden is physically one of the strongest beings to ever walk the Earth and one of the most physically powerful beings in the Universe. Weakness A side effect of the Mjolnir is a partial personality overlay so while Raiden is technically Ranma they can still be considered separate people given Raidens speech patterns and mannerisms. Manic Personality (Formally): when she first received her powers Kasumi’s ability to manipulate probability clashed with Ranma’s ability to predict them causing a backlash. Despite his incredible analytical skills and the social finesse he showed in interacting with his nemesis Light, he was almost constantly being overloaded. This caused him to start acting extremely eccentric and cynical having serious trouble intuitively grasping normal social interplay. At first his family and friends took his new personality traits as a combination of depression over his disability, and jealousy over their superpowers. This caused them to disregard the patterns he became aware of at first. Since gaining possession of the Mjolnir the chaotic energies have been filtered out of his system so it is no longer a problem Paraphernalia The warhammer Mjolnir: Ranma wields Mjolnir, a hammer forged from Uru metal. Mjolnir itself is already extremely durable like the Earth metal Adamantium or the Olympian metal Adamantine, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of the Sun, blasts powerful enough to destroy planets, and it has contained energy sufficient enough to destroy an entire Galaxy. Ranma often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw. It has been described as impacting with sufficient force to "destroy mountains" and has proven capable of shattering the armor of a Celestial, with a rare exception being primary adamantium. Mjolnir also grants Ranma countless mystical attributes and powers such as manipulation of the fundamental forces of the universe such as the electromagnetic spectrum, gravity, etc. A few other examples of the countless abilities Ranma has shown with Mjolnir are: *'Weather Control:' Wielding Mjonir grants Ranma the ability to control the base elements of a storm, i.e. rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more. He can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, earthquakes and torrential rains across entire planets at a moment's notice. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. Ranma can create storms on a planetary wide scale or larger if needed, and is not limited to the normal limits of Mother Nature and can go beyond and defy what natural weather can do such as creating rain in space where there is no atmosphere. Ranma's ability to control and create storms extends to any and all storms as he has been shown to control and create raging temporal storms in time, create Solar Flares, powerful stellar winds in space and so on. *'Flight:' Ranma is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Thor generally flies at roughly the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. However, he is capable of achieving speeds far faster than light. He can use the winds to hover and has shown the ability to fly without the aid of Mjolnir. *'Energy Projection:' With Mjolnir, Ranma can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. *'God Blast:' Ranma is capable of channeling different amounts of Raiden’s godly energies through Mjolnir for a single massive blast known as the God Blast. His godly energy is so vast and powerful, that even when reinforced with the Belt of Strength, which should double Mjolnir's fortification and durability. Ranma has used this ability only a few times. *'Anti-Force:' Ranma is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. *'Thermo-blast:' Ranma has the ability to produce a Universe shaking thermo-blast capable of decimating even entire planets and beings as powerful as Ego the living planet. *'Barriers:' With Mjolnir, Ranma is capable of creating powerful barriers, force fields and vortexes that are impenetrable. *'Energy Absorption:' Ranma is able to use Mjolnir to absorb any energy blasts directed towards him as means of attack. Once the energy is absorbed, Ranma can redirect it back towards the source and/or use it as a weapon of his own. *'Teleportation': By grasping Mjolnir by the leather thong and rapidly swirling it, Ranma can channel energies for the purpose of opening gateways which he and others can pass through. He can open gateways which allow him to travel across locations no matter how great the distance within moments or even across entire dimensions. *'Matter Manipulation:' This ability allows Ranma to manipulate matter from a molecular level to a vast scale, which allows him to create other configurations and even allows him to transmute the elements themselves. *'Resurrection:' While channeling his power through Mjolnir, Ranma was able to resurrect a man he had wrongly killed. *'Alpha Particles:' Raiden's hammer can harness Alpha Particles from the atmosphere and could use it to atomize any weaponry. *'Negation of Mystic Energy' *'Cosmic Energy:' Mjolnir allows Ranma to produce and control Cosmic Energy to an unknown limit for a variety of purposes. *'Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation' *'Invisibility and Intangibility:' Ranma can turn himself or others, using Mjolnir, completely intangible and/or invisible. An offshoot of this ability is that Ranma can use Mjolnir to completely disrupt the phasing abilities of super humans *'Transmigration of Souls': Raiden's hammer has the ability to manipulate souls. *'Mystical Link:' Mjolnir obeys Ranma’s commands as though it were alive, and if Thor’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so chooses; Mjolnir will even carve its way through the very center of entire planets to get back to Ranma. Ranma will transform back into his mortal form if he is separated from Mjolnir for more than 60 seconds. *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. Notes This world was merely a filler scene in Reality Squared and it seems to be closer to the Quantum Destiny’s side of the continuum. As Thor-ranma was only Shown fighting Shiva-ranma I added the rest. Trivia *I based this version of Ranma off of Sherlock Holmes, Thor, and Reed Richards. *Ranma’s fighting style is based off of the movie version of Baritsu. *Obviously I based his early life off of the second movie. Category:Continuum - 74928631